


at the end of the day the line in the sand (is a beginning)

by SearchingforSerendipity



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchingforSerendipity/pseuds/SearchingforSerendipity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We rise together."</p><p>"We do. We will. We have."</p><p>There will be other ceremonies, one for each of their people. They will clasp hands under the southern moon and recite oaths with thousands staking the future in every weighted word. </p><p>This is only theirs. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	at the end of the day the line in the sand (is a beginning)

 

 

They are wed at dusk. The sky outdoes himself for their sake, waning in hues of lively pink and ripe orange edged in incredible blues. For a few moments the sun and the sky cohabit together, parters in the beauty that reflects off the sea in silvery winks.

"Ask me." He says. It isnt an order or a plea, but a prelude. Ask me and let me speak my part, ask me and I am yours.

"Will you stand by me?" She asks. Sea-kisses press agains her toes, sand flying occasionally to catch in their hair, the hollow of her knees. The dress she wears in earth kingdom cotton, weaved in Ba Sing Se. A ghost, worn proudly, willingly. Her feet are bare.

"I will. I do." He says simply. Before he'd been trembling, with nerves and feeling, but now he stands tall and solid. The breath goes out of him with the words, heavy with intent.

"Then as I rise with the moon so you will." She smile, hair tickling her cheek. "Ask me."

"Will you stand by me?"

"I do. I will." Proclamation, promise, prevision. A deeper truth than any read in changing clouds, sodden fragrant leaves.

"Then as I rise the sun so you will."

"We rise together."

"We do. We will. We have."

  
There will be other ceremonies, one for each of their people. They will clasp hands under the southern moon and recite oaths in an obsidian aisle, thousands staking the future in every weighted word. This is only theirs: not even Aang to officiate, no ghosts to chase them in this one moment. The only shadows they bring with them are the ones they chose, stretching out behind to the dunes.

They kiss. The waves roll on. The night sky darkens the ocean, slowly.

 


End file.
